¿Te echo una mano?
by Yaikaya
Summary: Durante una excursión a una isla, Zoro sufre un pequeño "problemilla". Por suerte, allí está Sanji, dispuesto a echarle una mano.


Sanji siempre estaba presumiendo de sus manos. El cocinero las trataba con amor porque, como decía, "Las manos son fundamentales para un cocinero". En cualquier caso, Sanji procuraba no dañarlas nunca y las cuidaba con esmero. Sin duda sus piernas eran sus armas en el combate, pero sus manos eran lo que más amaba de su cuerpo.

Solía alardear de ellas delante de sus nakamas, especialmente de las chicas. Desde luego era el que tenía las manos más bonitas de toda la tripulación. Luffy y Usopp, que siempre tenían las manos cortadas y las uñas rotas y llenas de roña, las admiraban mucho. También Chopper, ya que él no tenía manos propiamente dichas, sino pezuñas. Robin le decía que tenía "manos de pianista" y que con esos dedos tan largos y finos debería dedicarse a tocar algún instrumento o a hacer trabajos manuales. Pero Sanji decía que sus manos se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a la cocina y a "otros asuntos". Pero nunca explicaba en qué consistían esos asuntos, a pesar de las insistencias de Luffy, que no entendía nada.

Zoro era el único de la tripulación que no veía que tenían de especial las manos del cocinero. Eran demasiado finas y delicadas para su gusto. Para él, que luchaba con sus katanas y a puñetazos si lo requería la ocasión, las manos de un hombre debían ser armas mortales. Desde luego las suyas lo eran, grandes, duras y llenas de callosidades. Pero Sanji parecía orgulloso de tener unas manos incluso más femeninas que las de Nami.

* * *

><p>Usopp, que estaba en el puesto de vigilancia en esos momentos, fue a avisarles de que había divisado una isla. Desembarcaron en ella. Dejaron a Chopper vigilando el barco y los demás bajaron a explorar. Al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una isla deshabitada, llena de bosques y animales salvajes. Nami decidió enseguida que quería hacer un mapa de ella y pidió a Robin que le acompañara por si se encontraba con alguna bestia. Los chicos, por su parte, se internaron en el bosque.<p>

Tras un rato caminado no ocurrió nada interesante, salvo que tuvieron que dar la vuelta una vez porque Zoro se había separado de los demás y se había perdido. Además, un tigre gigantesco intentó atacarles, pero Luffy lo tumbó de una galleta y preguntó a Sanji si podía cocinarlo. El cocinero no solía oponerse a experimentar con la cocina, pero el animal era enorme y entorpecería la marcha, así que por el momento lo dejaron donde estaba.

Y entonces fue cuando encontraron el lago. Estaba escondido detrás de la maleza, por lo que fue difícil dar con él. Era un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas, con una pequeña cascada al fondo. Luffy se puso a dar saltos de alegría en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Bieeeeeen! ¡Ahora podremos bañarnos!

-Con el calor que hace nos sentará bien un baño–dijo Zoro.

Usopp echó un vistazo para asegurarse de que no había nada desagradable en el lago, después se quitó los zapatos y metió un pie en el agua.

-¡Esta buenísima!

-¿Y cómo es de profunda? –preguntó Sanji.

-Pues eso no lo sé.

-¡Vamos a comprobarlo! –y el cocinero le dio una suave patada que lo mando de lleno al lago.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! ¡Qué me ahogo! –gritó el tirador, chapoteando desesperadamente.

-¡Usopp, deja de hacer el idiota y ponte de pie! –exclamó Zoro, perdiendo la paciencia.

El mentado le miró con cara de desconcierto. Después se incorporó y comprobaron que el agua le llegaba por la cintura.

-¡Anda! ¡Si apenas cubre! Y parece que no hay monstruos horribles ni nada por el estilo.

-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Y ahora a darnos un chapuzón! –soltó Luffy.

-¡Si! –le respondieron a la vez Sanji, Usopp y Zoro.

-Y como las chicas no están… ¡Nos bañamos sin ropa!

-¡Si! –exclamaron Sanji y Usopp.

-¡¿Cómo? –gritó Zoro.

Pero el capitán no le escuchó. Ya se había quitado el chaleco, el sombrero y los pantalones y se lanzó al lago en un santiamén. Usopp se quitó su empapada ropa y la dejó secando para después ir a hacer compañía a su nakama. Zoro se quedó de piedra. No se había esperado aquello. Los chicos en el lago, mojados, el agua transparente permitiéndole verlo todo…

-Vamos, marimo, ¿no te bañas? –preguntó el cocinero, quitándose la corbata.

Zoro tardó en poder apartar la vista de sus compañeros que chapoteaban alegremente y contestar al rubio.

-¡Si que tienes prisa porque me quite la ropa, cocinero pervertido! –dijo. Estaba blanco como el papel.

El cocinero le sonrió con sorna y parecía que le iba a responder con algún comentario hiriente, pero en lugar de eso se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y las arrojó despreocupadamente al suelo. A continuación, se bajo los pantalones.

Zoro se vio obligado a apartar la mirada. Estaba terriblemente nervioso. Aquellas cosas no solían pasar, normalmente las chicas estaban delante y Nami se encargaba de que a nadie se le ocurriese salir sin por lo menos un casto bañador, pero aquella vez se había ido y nadie podía imponer un poco de orden y decoro.

El espadachín no podía soportar aquella situación. Para los demás aquello no era nada, un baño entre amigos, pero para Zoro aquella escena tenía un matiz claramente erótico. Sobre todo teniendo unos nakamas tan atractivos. Porque incluso el pervertido de Sanji tenía un cuerpo de infarto, ahora que podía observarlo más de cerca y sin la molesta ropa. Los tres muchachos jugaban y reían ajenos a los pensamientos del peliverde, que comenzó a preocuparse seriamente al notar como su amiguito de abajo empezaba a despertar y a exigir participar en el juego.

No podía apartar la mirada del trío, que ahora había empezado una guerra de salpicones. Cada salto y cada chapoteo agitaban sus cuerpos, quizás no tan maduros y formados como el de Zoro, pero terriblemente deseables. Tenía que marcharse o alguien se daría cuenta. Había conseguido ocultarles sus inclinaciones a los demás durante mucho tiempo, pero aquella vez sintió que no podría contenerse.

-¡Eh, Zoro! –exclamó el chico de goma –¿Qué haces? ¡Ven con nosotros al agua!

El espadachín asintió, embobado ante la maravillosa figura de su capitán. No podía permitir que aquello le afectara tanto y le impidiera pasar un buen rato con sus amigos. El era Roronoa Zoro y era más fuerte que un simple calentón. Ya más calmado, empezó a quitarse la camisa.

-¡Aaaah, Luffy, esa ha sido a traición! –protestó Usopp cuando el capitán aprovechó un descuido para meterle la cabeza debajo del agua –¡Te vas a enterar de quién es el gran capitán Usopp!

Riendo sin parar, Luffy echó a correr para intentar escapar de Usopp, que le perseguía para intentar ahogarlo. Sanji también se echó a reír ante el espectáculo. El tirador consiguió tirarse encima del chico de goma y empezaron a forcejear, de una forma que al peliverde le pareció terriblemente sexy.

Zoro no pudo más. Su erección comenzaba a ser insoportablemente dolorosa. Echó a correr hacia el bosque, esperando que ninguno de los chicos notara su ausencia.

Tardó mucho más de lo que esperaba en llegar al barco. Estuvo corriendo en círculos todo el rato, hasta que finalmente encontró el Merry por casualidad. Al subir vio a Chopper durmiendo en cubierta. Sin hacer ruido, entró en el camarote de los chicos y se apoyó contra la pared. Intentó recuperar el aliento y echó un vistazo a sus pantalones. A pesar de todo lo que había corrido por el bosque, su erección no había bajado ni un poco.

-¡Joder, pero que pasa contigo! ¡Siempre tengo que estar procurando que no me dejes en evidencia!

Zoro presumía se tener un tremendo autocontrol sobre su cuerpo, pero cuando se trataba de _aquella _parte de su cuerpo, no había nada que hacer. Al fin y al cabo él era un chico joven y totalmente esclavo de sus más bajos instintos.

El espadachín suspiró resignado y se bajó los pantalones para dejar al descubierto su enorme y totalmente duro miembro. No le gustaba masturbarse, no le parecía algo digno de un guerrero de su talla, pero tampoco tenía otra opción si quería que aquello desapareciera antes de que llegaran los demás.

Llevó una de sus manos a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo. Lo masajeó con dureza y pasó el pulgar por la punta, provocándose estremecimientos de placer. Quería terminar cuanto antes para que nadie le descubriera, pero también quería disfrutarlo. Fue aumentando el rito y apretó los dientes con fuerza para ahogar los gemidos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero que ven mis ojos?

Zoro pegó un brinco y se giró para ver a quien acababa de entrar en la habitación. Allí estaba Sanji, completamente vestido, pero todavía con el pelo mojado.

-Me parece que he pillado al gran espadachín blandiendo su cuarta espada –se burló.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Zoro completamente rojo de vergüenza. Aquel era con diferencia el momento más bochornoso de su vida. Y encima era el imbécil el que le había pillado con las manos en la masa y nunca mejor dicho.

-Al ver como salías corriendo fui a ver si te pasaba algo. Pero ya veo que solo necesitabas un desahogo. ¿Qué, se te ha puesto dura al vernos retozando en el agua?

-¡No! ¡No es eso! –se defendió Zoro, abochornado. Intentó subirse un poco los pantalones, pero le temblaban demasiado las manos.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, marimo? No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. La masturbación es algo completamente normal. Tu mismo tienes que conocer tu cuerpo antes que los demás.

-¡Cállate ya! Si quieres burlarte de mí y llamarme marica o lo que sea, hazlo rápido y lárgate.

Zoro ya no solo estaba rojo de humillación, sino de ira. Pero también había algo más. No había tenido tiempo de calmar su pene y ahora este le gritaba que acabara el trabajo. Y por si fuera poco, el cocinero se había ido acercando cada vez. Y Zoro tenía que admitir que estaba terriblemente sexy, con el pelo mojado y aquella sonrisa socarrona tan seductora. Rememoró el cuerpo que le había mostrado en el lago y volvió a sentir un pinchazo en la entrepierna.

-¡Eh, cálmate! Que humos, encima que yo había venido para ver si te encontrabas mal y necesitabas ayuda. Y veo que de verdad la necesitas.

-¿Eh? –preguntó el espadachín sin comprender.

-¿Te echo una mano?

Antes de que Zoro pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, Sanji volvió a bajarle los pantalones, dejando totalmente al aire su miembro erecto. El peliverde sintió como el cocinero le devoraba con la mirada y abrió la boca para protestar por su descaró, pero entonces sintió una mano posándose sobre su miembro y comenzando a masajearle.

No pudo hacer nada por callar aquel gemido que le nació de dentro. Sanji apretó su poya, que ya empezaba a soltar algunas gotas de pre seminal, y sintió una descarga de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-Vaya, marimo, sí que estabas necesitado. Haberme pedido ayuda antes, que para eso estamos los amigos.

A Zoro le hubiera gustado escupirle algún insulto, pero estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no correrse ahí mismo. No quería admitirlo, pero le encantaba lo que le estaba haciendo. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: aquellas manos eran mágicas. No tenía nada que ver con las pajas que se hacía habitualmente, sus manos eran ásperas y torpes, se guiaba por instinto hasta que conseguía satisfacerse. Pero aquellas manos tan suaves se movían con soltura y sabían que tocar y cómo hacerlo para volverle loco. El pulgar de Sanji jugueteó con una vena que resaltaba especialmente y Zoro empezó a mover sus caderas, envistiendo contra aquella pálida mano.

-No te contengas –le susurró Sanji con voz especialmente sensual –. Si te está gustando. Ya ves que yo tengo mucha más experiencia en esto que tu.

Zoro solo pudo asentir, aunque le hubiera gustado preguntarle si solo había practicado con la suya propia o con otras, pero en aquel momento le costaba demasiado respirar como para tratar de hablar.

No se dio cuenta de que Sanji movía su otra mano hasta que la sintió acariciando sus nalgas.

-Me jode reconocerlo, marimo, pero tienes un culo magnífico.

El cocinero fue desplazando aquella mano y comenzó a jugar con su entrada. Zoro se puso en alerta e iba a pedirle que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces Sanji aumentó el rito y no fue capaz de articular más que gemidos inconexos. Lentamente, el cocinero introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior del peliverde.

Zoro nunca imaginó que aquello pudiera ser tan placentero. Perdido en aquel mar de sensaciones, no tardó en correrse abundantemente en la mano del rubio. Notó que las piernas le fallaban y cuando el cocinero le soltó resbaló lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre el suelo, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón. Sanji se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

-La próxima vez que necesites una mano, no dudes en pedírmela.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejando a un confundido Zoro todavía en el suelo. Una cosa estaba clara: ya no quedaba nadie en el barco que no admirara las manos del cocinero.

* * *

><p><em>Esto es solo una pequeña perversión que se me ocurrió un día. Con el esmero que pone Sanji en cuidar sus manos, está claro que no las usa solo para cocinar ¿no?<em>

_Ahora que se han terminado mis vacaciones (¿Porquééééééé?) y he empezado la universidad no se cuanto tiempo libre tendré para escribir, pero siempre que pueda y la inspiración me acompañe, intentare subir algún fanfic. Hay que dedicarle algo de tiempo al vicio ;)_

_¿Reviews, plis? :3_


End file.
